Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) are used in a wide variety of applications including inertial and guidance, optical, medical, as well as many other applications. In some of these applications, such as aeronautical, guidance, surface vehicle, marine, and down hole drilling applications, the MEMS devices can be subject to relatively harsh environments that may include substantial noise and/or vibration. In some cases, this noise and/or vibration can cause an error in the output of some MEMS devices, which is often referred to as a rectification error (RE). In some cases, the rectification error can reduce the sensitivity and/or accuracy of the MEMS device and/or system.